


Sal Fisher X Demon!Reader

by EnderSprings



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cordial Demon, Demon, F/M, Ghosts, Plot, Possible smut, Second Chances, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderSprings/pseuds/EnderSprings
Summary: Sal just moved into the apartments, it's nothing like New Jersey. It's not like he could complain, though it had an odd feeling about it.--------------------------------------Normal Text = Sal's stories (Modern)Italics = Therapy Seasons (Future)Bold = Dream(Y/n) = Your name(F/n) = First Name(L/n) = Last Name(S/n) = Sister's Name(e/c) = Eye Color(s/c) = Skin Color(f/c) = Favorite Color(f/d) = Favorite Drink(f/f) = Favorite Food(f/m) = Favorite Movie(f/vg) = Favorite Video game





	1. Hello My Name Is...

**Sal’s P.O.V.**

 

_“Alright Sal, how about go to where it all started. Tell me about the second body you saw” Dr.Enon said. All I could do was give a quiet sigh and comply with his request, it’s the only way he’ll help me. Time start from where this all began…_

 

“Now remember Sal, don’t get into any trouble” Dad warned.

 

“I won’t dad” I replied in a monotone voice, my head bobbing slightly as I spoke. Dad went back to unboxing his stuff as I turned to leave the room. He said to go explore so that’s what I’m going to do, I could introduce myself to the neighbors too. I traveled to the elevator and hit the 3rd floor button. The elevator let a ding as it reach the floor, letting me out. I knocked a the door of 302 and waited… maybe they aren’t home. I went to check the other doors but a woman,who was mopping, blocked my path.

 

She looked over to me when I stepped in front of her. Her eyes widened and she yelped out “Oh my! Sorry, you just startled me a little. You must be one of the guys from 402, yeah?” I gave a nod, telling her she was correct. “With all the excitement going on today, I haven’t gotten a chance to stop by and say ‘Hi.’ ” She beamed.

 

“Yeah, It’s just me and my dad. My name is Sal.” I introduced myself.

 

“Pleasure to meet ya, Sal. I’m Lisa. I take care of the place. Keep things up and runnin’. So if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, okay?”

 

“Sure, thanks.”

 

“You’re quite welcome.” With that a I gave her a wave and walked back over to the elevator, going to the 2nd floor. Each door I knocked gained no response, that was until I reached door 204. I heard a muffled voice from beyond the door of a guy.

 

“Yeah? Who’s there” He asked.

 

“Hello, I’m new to the building. Just wanted to introduce myself to the neighbors.”

 

“Okay, come in.” As I stepped inside I felt myself shudder as I felt the guy’s gaze fall upon me.

 

“Hello, my name is a Sal. I just moved in with my dad” I muttered, shifting under his uncomfortable stare.

 

“What is the heel is with your face, child? Oh, I know. Young teens, a new generation of self expression. I was young once myself. I get it. Just as long you’re okay- not in a gang or anything. You’re not in a gang are you?” He asked. I felt a twinge of annoyance at the mention of my prosthetic.

 

“No, no, it’s nothing like that.”

 

“Wonderful. Well, I’m Charley. Don’t mess with my stuff and we’ll be okay. I’m a collector, you see” Charley explain, gesturing to his shelves of figurines, statues, and stuffed ponies. “I collect many things. These things are like my family. So if you mess with my collections you’re messing with my family. Got it?” He warned.

 

“Yes, sir. Not a problem. I won’t give you any troubles.”

 

“Good to hear.” And with that I made a beeline for the door. I think it’s about time I go to the first floor. The elevator gave a final ding as the door slid open. Alright time to knock on door 103. Right after I knocked on the door the mail slot open and two eyes peeked out from inside.

 

“Oh dear! What a frightful- uh - pardon me. Let’s start over” A guy on the other side exclaimed before shutting the mail slot flap. The flap opened again and began to speak “Hello, young sir, new resident of Addison Apartments, room 402. How may I be of service?”

 

“How do you know who I am?”

 

“I know all that takes place within these walls, sir. You’ll do good to remember that.”

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Heavens no. I’m afraid I’m quite particular about my privacy. I’m sure you understand.”

 

“Sure… Bye.”

 

“Farewell, friend.” With that he closed the flap and I went to the next door, 104. I gave three sharp knocks to the green wooden door, and I heard shuffling on the other side. After a few seconds the door creaked open and girl peaked out from the side of the door. She was really skinny and her skin was pale. Her tired looking eyes were (e/c) and she had (h/c) (h/l) hair. She was also (shorter than/ taller than/ the same height as) me. To be fairly honest she was kind of cute. **[Sal is 5’2” in this story.]**

 

“Oh, uh, h-hello” She stuttered. She opened her door a little more, so we could speak properly.

 

“Hi, my name is Sal. I thought it would a good idea to introduce myself to the neighbors.” She nodded and gave me a small smile.

 

“I-I’m (Y/n), I live here with my sister, (S/n).” (Y/n) said. I tried to get a look of the inside of her apartment but it was dimly lit, as if all the lights were off and they only had candles on. “I would let you in, but (S/n) doesn’t like it when I let people inside while she isn’t home.”

 

“That’s okay, I understand.”

 

“I should probably let you do your own thing, I’m probably taking up your time.”

 

“You truly aren’t, but if you have stuff to do I won’t hold you any longer.”

 

“Thank you, Sal. I guess I’ll talk to you some other time.”

 

“Goodbye.” She then closed door with creak, and I turned to check out the other apartment doors. Once I checked all of the doors I realized there two last places I haven’t check, the basement and the 5th floor. I think in order for me to go to the basement I need a key card, maybe Lisa has one. I traveled up to the 3rd floor and strolled out when it reached the floor. “Hey Lisa, I have a question.”

 

“What is it Sal?”

 

“What’s in the basement?”

 

“That’s where washing machines are and also where the apartment that my son and I live. I think you two would get along well. Here.” She said handing me one of her key cards. “Don’t worry, you can keep it. I have spare ones. Oh when you go down there say hi to Larry.” she hummed, dismissing me.

 

I reached the basement floor within seconds, I stepped out and looked to my right to find the apartment door that I assume Lisa and Larry live in. I open the door gently and looked around the living room. To my right was a kitchen and bathroom, to my left was two doors. Both were wooden, but the first one had a sign that said ‘KEEP OUT’. I can only assume that would be Larry’s room, so I knock lightly on it.

 

“Yeah?” Asked who I think is Larry.

 

“Hey, uh, Larry? Your mom said I should come say hi. I just moved into 402.”

 

“Oh, hey, come on in. Door’s open.” I opened Larry’s door and slip into the messy room. An easel with a painted canvas stood next to the door, his dresser was a little bit behind the easel. Posters of all kinds of bands cluttered the walls that had floral wallpaper that was peeling. Larry stood at the end of the room next to a radio and a orange bean bag. “Whoa, nice mask!” I could feel myself fall silent as I looked up to meet his eyes.

 

“...It’s a prosthetic.”

 

“Oh shit. Sorry, man.”

 

“It’s cool, I’m used to much worse by now. So I’m glad you like it.”

 

“So… do you, like, have no face under there? What happened?!” I felt myself shudder slightly at the memory of how my face was almost completely damaged.

 

“I’d rather not talk about that.”

 

“Okay, change of subject. I’m Larry. I live down here with my mom.”

 

“I’m Sal. My friends call me Sally Face. I just moved here with my dad, from New Jersey.”

 

“Sally Face?”

 

“I guess I really didn’t have any decent friends, to be honest. So once they started calling me that, I figured if owned the name the assholes couldn’t use it against me.”

 

“You’re a complicated dude, aren’t you, Sal? You’re pretty strange. I like you. We’re gonna get along great.”

 

“Ha, that’s what your mom said too.”

 

“ ‘Mother knows best.’ ”

 

“Why do you live in the basement?”

 

“My mom always says it’s ‘cause we gotta guard the place from rats. But I’m pretty sure she gets this room rent free with the maintenance gig. It’s cool though, I don’t mind it. I get to listen to music as loud as I want to when she’s not around.”

 

“Nice.”

 

“Yeah, It’s like my own little bat cave.”

 

“... So do you know what happened in room 403?”

 

“SHHHH! … Not so loud, man.”

 

“What? What is it?”

 

“The killer is still in the building!”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I saw it happen…”

 

“Are you high right now?”

 

“I wish I was, man. This was some scary shit.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Okay, so, I was helping Mrs.Sanderson with a clogged toilet. I was just finishing up when I heard him burst in, yelling like a lunatic. ‘I know what you’ve done! Herman told me everything! You stupid bitch!’ She tried to calm him down, but before she could get even a few words out, he was cutting her throat wide open! I was shocked, I couldn’t move, I was frozen by fear, man! Just peeking through the crack in the bathroom door. Anyways it happened all so fast and then he cleaned up quickly and left. I don’t know how, but he didn’t even see me. I haven’t really told anyone yet, not even my mom, but I trust you.”

 

“You know who did it?”

 

“Yeah, it was definitely Charley. Big creeper from 204. He was wearing gloves, so I don’t think they got any fingerprints or anything.”

 

“Shouldn’t you tell the cops?”

 

“I actually tried to talk to that detective, but he won’t listen to me without some kind of evidence. Like my word isn’t enough. Hrmph.” Alright let’s get off this topic…

 

“What’s with the guy in 103?”

 

“That’s Mr.Addison, he owns this place. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him leave his room, always talks through his little mail slot. He’s a nice dude, just real strange. Oh yeah if you say ‘Addison Tea, please and thank you.’ to him, he’ll give you a cup of his famous tea. I hate the stuff myself, but the adults seem to love it.”

 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.” I walked away from Larry and turned to a radio that was on his dresser, looks like there is walkie-talkies hooked up to it. “What is this thing?”

 

“That’s uh, it’s a police scanner. I can listen in on local cop chatter.”

 

“How the hell did you get this thing?”

 

“That’s a story for another day. But, hey! You just gave me a great idea! If I make a fake call, maybe I can distract them long enough you to sneak into 403. Maybe we can find some kind of evidence to show the detective. Something they weren’t looking for.”

 

“Pretty quick to sign me up for break in.”

 

“Well, I gotta make call down here and-”

 

“I’m just messing with you. I’m totally up for this, been wanting to peek in that room anyways.”

 

“Sweet!”

 

“So what’s the plan?”

 

“I’ll call in a bank robbery, hostage situation and that should clear out the cops for sure. I’m guess that will give us a few minutes until they figure out it wasn’t real. You got to be upstairs when I do that, so we can make those minutes count. We can use the walkie-talkies to communicate during the whole thing. Then I can give you a heads up, once I know the cops are coming back.”

 

“Sounds pretty solid to me… Maybe just switch bank robbery with armed robbery at like a gas station or drug store. Make it a little more believable. ”

 

“Hmm, yeah I guess you’re right. Good call, Sally! Here take this, head to your room and let me know when you’re ready.” And just like that Larry sent me on my way. I traveled back up the elevator back up to the 4th floor. I walked inside my apartment and went to my room, taking out the walkie-talkie.

 

“Okay, I’m in my room now.”

 

“Alright, Let’s do this! I’m going to make the call, give me a second.”


	2. Breaking In

**Sal’s P.O.V.**

 

“Okay, It’s done. I heard a bunch of hustling upstairs so I think it worked! Go see if you can get into 403 now.” Larry urged. I moved swiftly out of my room and into the hallway, making a quick turn to the door covered in police tape. I moved the police tape and snuck inside  the room. What I saw when I stepped in the room shocked me. A coffee table next to the couch was completely smash to pieces and the walls and floor were splattered with blood. There was a body line on the floor, probably where her body was when they found her.

 

“Man, this is pretty twisted…” I muttered into the walkie-talkie.

 

“Tell me about it.” Larry’s voice crackled back through the speaker. That’s when I noticed that a few glitter ponies were set atop a side table on the other end of the couch. I looked almost as if one of them were missing.

 

“There’s these little figures. Looks like one is missing, I can see a small clearing in the blood.

 

“That’s it! I know how we can get him! Get out of there and come back to the basement!” Larry exclaimed. As I crept out of the room I tried to avoid walking on the blood puddles on the carpet. Once I got to the basement and went into Larry’s room I could finally shut off the walkie-talkie. “Sanderson and Charley collected those weird toys. They’re nuts over those things. Mrs.Sanderson got this super rare one or something. She was telling me about it that I was fixin’ her toilet. Anyways, I bet you Charley couldn’t resist taking it! In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if that was why he offed her in the first place! That dude always gave me the creeps. Just something unsettling about him, ya know?”

 

“Wow, this is crazy. This guy definitely needs to get caught. We can’t live in a building with a murderer.”

 

“Exactly. That’s why you gotta get into Charley's room and see if you can find that toy.”

 

“Wait, why do I have to do it? I snuck into 403.”

 

“Charley isn’t too fond of me. There’s no way he’d let me in. He accused me of stealing stealing snacks from his room. Snack! Fuckin’ fatty!”

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it. Won’t be able to sleep otherwise.”

 

“Cool. You’re the man, Sally! Here, take this baggie. You can slip the toy in, without touching it.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve done this before…”

 

“Haha, nah. I just watch too much much TV.” With that I thought it was about time I get to work on this case. I left the room and went to the 1st floor. If Charley really like snacks, he might like Mr.Addison’s tea. I knocked on Mr.Addison’s door and he peak out of his mail slot.

 

“Hello, young sir, new resident of Addison Apartments, room 403. How may I be of service?”

 

“Addison Tea, please and thank you.”

 

“Yes, coming right up!” The flap closed for a few seconds, until a tea cup filled with tea was held out from the mail slot. “There you are sir, please enjoy!” I took the warm cup into my hand and told Mr.Addison goodbye. I carefully made my way to elevator and used my free hand to push the button for the 2nd floor. Without trying to spill the tea I walked into Charley’s room. 

 

“Ooo, is that Addison Tea I smell?”

 

“Yeah, I just got some from-”

 

“Oh, I love Addison Tea! Give it here!” With that he snatched the tea cup from and hunched over as he sloppily drank from it. I cringed in disgust as he gave me back the tea cup he drank from. “Ahh, so tasty. So relaxing…” Charley trailed off before slumping back into sleep. My eyes widened, I didn’t expect that to work, now’s my chance! I quickly turned to the shelf that held the glitter pony figurines. In the middle at the top stood a pink one that had a little blood on its front legs.

 

Before I could attempt to reach up for it, Charley woke back up. “Ah, I must have dozed off for a second there. I hope you weren’t thinking about touching my ponies while I was asleep, Sal. I was starting to like you!” I rolled my eyes before turning to face him. 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Charley.”

 

“Good, good. I’m glad. Say, if you get any more Addison Tea,I would love some more! Mr.Addison cut me off for the day.” Looks like I’ll need something to keep him knocked out for a longer period of time… My dad has some medication to help him sleep, maybe he won’t mind me taking one of them. I went back to my apartment and walked into the bathroom. Once I spotted the sleeping pills I took one and shoved one into my jean pocket. Looks like I’ll have to get more of Mr.Addison’s tea.I went back down to the 1st floor and knocked on Mr.Addison's door.

 

“Hello, young sir, new resident of Addison Apartments, room 403. How may I be of service?”

 

“Addison Tea, please and thank you.”

 

“Yes, coming right up!” The flap closed for a few seconds, until a tea cup filled with tea was held out from the mail slot once again. “There you are sir, please enjoy!” Once I had the tea and Mr.Addison was no longer looking, I slipped the sleeping pill into the tea, letting it dissolve. Perfect. I went back up to Charley’s room and showed him the cup.

 

“I got more tea from Addison.”

 

“As much as I love that stuff, I don’t know if I can drink another drop today. As surprising as that sounds.”

 

“Really? But it’s fresh, nice and hot.”

 

“Well, maybe… No, I don’t want to over do it. I’ve probably had at least 20 cups today.” Fuck, this isn’t going well.

 

“Are you positive? This is… Um… This is a new recipe Mr.Addison was trying out. I already had 3 cups and I thought it was way better than the other kind… I even-”

 

“Oh! I HAVE to try that! Give it here!” Greedy bastard wouldn’t let me finish my sentence. Never the less I handed him the tea cup and drank it like he did before, hunched over and sloppy. 

 

“Ahhh, this IS differently than his original. I don’t know how he-” And just like that he fell into a deep sleep. I better make this quick, just in case. I walked over the the shelf once more and took out the baggie. With a small jump I managed to snatch the bloody pony figurine into the plastic bag. 

 

“Got the toy. Score!” I zipped up the bag and slipped out the door. I went back down to the basement to go back to Larry. “I got the toy!”

 

“Alright, Mr.Smooth Criminal! I knew you could do it!”

 

“Thanks, man. I was nervous for a second there.”

 

“I bet. Now all you need to do is give it to the detective and it’ll be all over.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be back in a bit.” I left the basement and went back up the the first floor. I walked past Mr.Addison’s and (Y/n)’s doors, where a detective that was much taller than me stood. “Hey, detective.”

 

“Hey, Sal.”

 

“I think I know who did it!”

 

“Have you been talking with that Larry boy? I can’t put much faith in a teenager with a criminal record.”

 

“Oh, I, uh…”

 

“Look, I appreciate you kids trying to help, I do, but unless you got some sort of evidence then please refrain from spreading rumors.”

 

“I’ve got evidence!” I exclaim, surprising both him and me. I didn’t expect myself to shout like that. I heard a door creak open from behind us and turned to see (Y/n) peaking out with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Sorry, Miss (L/n), we didn’t mean to disrupt you” The detective apologized. (Y/n) just gave a silent nod and closed her door once again. “Let me see that… The came from Charley’s room, right? How did you get this?” 

 

“I was just say hello to my neighbors, you know, trying to introduce myself to everyone. I was in there talking to Charley and he was showing me all of his toys. That’s when I noticed one had blood on it! I thought for sure this would be helpful, so I grabbed it with my lunch bag.”

 

“Well, well. Little detective in training, huh? Haha Not bad, kid, I’ll hold onto this. Just remember next time, you come to us with this info instead of put yourself at risk, okay?”

 

“Yes, sir. You got it.” I respond back. The detective walked away with the evidence, probably to put it in a police car. I wonder if the body is still out there… Screw it, I’ll tell Larry about what happened after I check outside. I stepped in the cloudy outside world and saw the detective from before out on the sidewalk, he was writing something down. I continued to walk down the sidewalk and I noticed that Charley was in one of the cop cars.

 

“I’m innocent, I swear. I thought you were my friend!” I stayed silent as I continued to walk, trying to ignore his pleads. That’s when I noticed a ambulance that was parked not that far away, the back doors were closed. I mean no one’s around, maybe I can have a small look at the body. When I looked into the window I began to feel sick. Mrs.Sander’s eye were rolled back and her mouth was wide open. That’s not what made me sick though. What made me sick was top of her scalp that was miss, revealing her brain. 

 

_ “Such a horrific for anybody to see, let alone a young child as you were. Fifteen years old and you already witness two gruesome scenes. It must have been very traumatic for you.” _

 

_ “Sure, I guess so.” _

 

_ “And all these years, the new evidence that finally proved that Charley was falsely accused. After so much of his life spent behind bars. How did that make you feel?” _

 

_ “I’m not convinced it wasn’t him.” _

 

_ “Yes… So you’ve said. What about Larry?” _

 

_ “What about him? Like I’ve said, the guy was my best friend all through high school.” _

 

_ “And after high school?” _

 

_ “We’ve been over this. I lost touch with Larry after graduation. I don’t know where he is now.” _

 

_ “You seem upset with the mention of him.” _

 

_ “I just don’t know what bringing up the same question all the time is doing. I thought you were supposed to help me?” _

 

_ “I understand your frustration, Sal, I do. I want to help you but you seem to be holding something back. I can’t help you unless you’re completely honest with me. Do you understand where I’m coming from?” _

 

_ “Yeah…” _

 

_ “Well, unfortunately, our time is up for today.” _

 

_ “Wait! I… It’s about Larry-” _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Sal. You know how strict they are with the schedule. Please keep that thought for our next session. Next week will be our last meeting before our trial. So I hope you’ll let me help you.” I picked up my prosthetic from the table and did the buckles to keep it in place. “I don’t think you’re a murder, Sal. _

 

_ “You might be the only one.” _


	3. Curse? (part:1)

**Sal’s P.O.V.**

_ My eyes opened as I shot up from my bed, cover in cold sweat. I had another nightmare, they’ve been getting worse since Dad and I moved here. I looked over to my nightstand and took my glass eye out from the cup, before I placed the fake eye into my eye socket. That’s when I let my thoughts consume me.  _

 

“ **Sal? Sally, where are you?” I opened my eyes to a field with dying trees, the golden rays of the sun blanketing the world. This was before I got my prosthetic face. I walked in the direction of the voice of my mother. Birds fluttered away as the figure of my mom sitting down on a picnic blanket came into my sight. “Don’t wander so far, sweetie.” And without think I began to speak in my young voice.**

 

**“I want to see the doggy, mom. Can’t you hear him?”**

 

**“Why don’t you wait until your father gets hear, okay? He should be her any minute now.”**

 

**“But I really want to see it. Please? Please can I go pet the doggy?”**

 

**“Oh, alright, Sal. Just give me a second to get my purse.”**

 

**“Yay! I’ll wait over there, by the trees.” I didn’t have the option not to walk over to the trees. With each step I watched in fear as the trees got closer. And just like that the world around me shifted into a town. I felt a strong pain on my face and blood poured from my face. The buildings around me were broken and torn up as I walked down the sidewalk. As I continued to walk I walked into a parking lot. Lot of personal items were scattered around it including a dog’s and human’s skeleton.**

 

**At the end of the parking was a blood train that lead into a ambulance. As I entered the ambulance the world shifted into apartment 403. Mrs.Sanderson  stood before me, in healthy condition. I looked just like I did when I was 15, with prosthetic covering my face.**

 

**“Thank you so much for coming to help out with the toilet.”**

 

**“No problem, Mrs.Sanderson. I’ll have it unclogged in no time.”**

 

**“Wonderful! Herman normally would have taken care of it himself but unfortunately, his fingers turned into banana peels and the street corn is just so dangerous.”**

 

**“I understand.” I felt my face shift in surprise, why does my voice sound like Larry’s?**

 

**“Thank you so much, Larry. The bathroom is just over there.” I walked over to the bathroom and stepped inside. Before I could unclog the toilet with the plunger  it began to glow a bright green and swallowed me whole into a sewer system. Luckily I landed on the land and not the green septic trench. As I continued to walk a bony, dry creature that looked like the rare glitter pony that Mrs.Sanderson owned looked up at me from a gap in the land. It’s eyes were bulging and its teeth were bared.**

 

**“You there. Please. Help me.”**

 

**“What’s wrong?”**

 

**“The water. It stopped. So thirsty.”**

 

**“Don’t worry, I know how to fix this.”**

 

**“Please. Hurry.” I turned around and spotted a ladder on the wall, this must be where the water control is. I climbed up the ladder into massive pipe system. To be fairly honest I have no idea what I’m doing, though I’m assuming that the levers on the walls need to be flipped in a certain order. With each lever I pulled down either a red or green light turned on. I think I’ve come up with the order in need to flip them in. Lever 2, lever 3, and lever 1. I heard a loud click and a rush of water.**

 

**“It worked!” I climbed out of the pipe system by the ladder back onto the land. The water was a bright blue and the pony from before was very bloated, filling the gap in the land. Walked over the pony and the bathroom from before was place before me. The toilet was fixed, but I heard movement from outside the door. As I peeked through the door I saw a shadowy figure brandishing a knife. Not long after they appeared I heard scream, it sounded like Mrs.sanderson. The walls were splatter with blood and the figure soon left after.**

 

**Once they were gone I stepped out from my hiding spot. The place was a wreck and Mrs.Sanderson’s body laid face down on the green bloodied carpet. I think it’s time that I leave, so I slipped out of the room and into the hallway. Bloody footprints trailed down the hallway and into the only room I could go into. As I stepped into the room I was greeted with Charley, who sat on his recliner.**

 

**“Sal, come closer. I have something to show you.” Reluctantly I stepped closer, but he seemed a lot closer than normal. In the middle of his face was grey zipper. “I know you touched my pony. I thought we were friends, Sal.” The zipper began to unzip and eyes began to bleed as the skin was peeled apart. From under the skin revealed black skull with glowing red eyes.**

 

Larry sat across from me on the orange bean bag in his room. (Y/n) sat cross legged, next to Larry’s dresser, on the floor. She looked at me with a worried on her face.

 

“Man, you’re still having those nightmares?” Larry muttered.

 

“I haven’t had them this bad since right after my mom died. I really think it’s this building. There’s something off about it.” I added in.

 

“Sal, I would have to agree with you.” (Y/n) finally spoke up.

 

“Dude, I know you’re so insistent about it but I really don’t think this place is haunted. I’ve here most of my life and haven’t seen any ghosts… but...” Larry trailed off.

 

“But what?” Both (Y/n) and I asked.

 

“Well, we’ve all known each other for a while now. I have to show you two something. C’mon.” Larry said. We all got up and walked over to flight of stairs. “Ready?” he asked. (Y/n) and I gave a nod and we all slipped on our hoodies. I put on a pair of green earmuffs as we stepped out to the snowy outside world. Larry lead us away from the apartments and to a hill. We soon stopped in front of a large tree house. 

 

“Woah! How come you never told us about this?” I asked in awe.

 

“Yeah…” (Y/n) said quietly.

 

“It’s where I go when I need to be alone. It’s my fortress of solitude.” Larry hummed with a small smile.

 

“Awesome.” Both (Y/n) and I muttered. Larry was the first to step forward and gave use the signal to follow him. (Y/n) climbed up first, I climbed after her, and Larry climbed up last to make sure we didn’t fall. The place looked pretty plane, but it had its own comfortable feel about it. “This is so cool! I always wanted a tree house when I was younger.” I exclaimed.

 

“Yeah. My dad built it for me before he… disappeared.” I noticed (Y/n) looked down, and suffled uncomfortably when Larry’s dad was brought up.

 

“Wait, what? What do you mean ‘disappeared’?” I asked.

 

“One day he was here and everything was okay and the next day he was just gone. No note, no nothing. And all of his things were still here. His clothes, his tool, his wallet, his driver's licence… everything. He just disappeared.” Larry muttered.

 

“Damn. I’m so sorry, Larry. I know how hard that is. Did your parents not get along?” I apologized. 

 

“No, my parents loved each other. They hardly even fought or anything. It isn’t what it sounds like. My dad didn’t leave us.” Larry explained, his voice desolate. “Even if that’s what mom chooses to believe. I know he wouldn’t ever leave us like that. He loved us.” (Y/n) looked at Larry with frown, almost as if she looked quilty. Of course she had nothing to do with Larry’s dad going missing.

 

“I believe you. So what do you think happened?” I questioned.

 

“Look. You know generally I’m not superstitious. And I know you, (Y/n), and Chug swear the apartments are haunted… but… Well, I think it’s something else.” He hesitated.

 

“Like what?” (Y/n) queried, finally joining the conversation. 

 

“I haven’t told many people this, but I know I can trust you both. I know you guys won’t judge me.”

 

“Of course not.” I said.

 

“The day before he disappeared, I did something I’m not too proud of. My parents got some firecrackers and they told me so many times to wait for them. Not to play with them on my own. But I just couldn’t resist, dude. I lit a few out back and one ended up in Mrs.Gibson's open window. It killed her pet rabbit.”

 

“Oh man, that’s rough.” I muttered.

 

“Yeah. So I ran to check on Mrs.Gibson and she was screaming at me like crazy. As if I need another reason to piss off that old bag. I felt horrible though. That poor bunny. Anyway, as I was coming down elevator, that when I saw the demon.” Larry intoned. I stayed silent when he mention the demon. “He reached out and touched me. I got this super cold chill down my whole body. I was scared shitless dude. I thought I was losing my mind. He was gone as soon as he came, just as the doors opened. He cursed me. Because of what I did, he cursed me. Everything in my life was fucked after that. My dad disappeared. My mom stopped talking for a while. I had to spend two weeks in Juvy for accidentally killing a rabbit.My bike got stolen. I missed so much school I had to take summer classes. It’s been one bad thing after the next. Ever since then bad things have happened to me or around me.”

 

“So you think this curse took your dad away?” (Y/n) asked.

 

“I know how it sounds but I know it’s true. It’s all my fault. My dad. The rabbit. Mrs.Sanderson. Everything.” Larry finally ended.

 

“Whoa, hold on, man. Even if there is some kind of curse on you, you can’t blame yourself for every bad thing that happens.” I tensed. 

 

“It’s not all your fault.” (Y/n)’s meek voice reassured.

 

“What did the demon look like?” I asked.

 

“It was like nothing I’ve ever seen before. It was like a moving shadow, all black and mist, but had the form of a man. And the eyes were the worst part. These deep red eyes that pierce right through you.” Larry described.

 

“Holy shit!” I exclaimed.

 

“What?” Both Larry and (Y/n) asked.

 

“I’ve seen it too! I’ve seen your demon!”

 

“No way. When?” 

 

“I swear. I’ve seen it in the building. Just like you described. I bet it’s linked to the other ghosts.”

 

“I don’t know dude.”

 

“What if we break this curse of yours?”

 

“How would we do that?”

 

“Maybe there are some clues around here that could help. We can try find out more about ghosts. See if we can get to the bottom of this.”

 

“Sure, why not? I’ve got nothing to lose.” 

 

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

All this talk about ghosts, curses, and demons is making me uncomfortable. Sal was rummaging around a chest filled with what I can assume is some of Larry’s dad’s stuff. Sal pulled out a small box from the chest turned to face Larry. “What’s in the box?” He asked.


End file.
